1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an estimation apparatus that estimates at least either one of a color or a material of an object by using infrared light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been one that estimates a material and the like of an object by dispersing incident light into three pieces by a prism, by installing narrow-band band-pass filters between the respective pieces of the dispersed light and image sensors, and by using information imaged by the three image sensors (refer to Object Recognition based on Near-Infrared Spectral Reflectance, General Conference 2009, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, Information/System Lecture Collection 2, 2009, p. 101).
However, in the conventional configuration described above, there is a problem that the prism, the band-pass filters and the three image sensors are required to cause a size increase of a device.